Last Valentine
by ararancha
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki pernah tahu rasanya; suasana menyesakkan saat ini, tatap mata Victor, gesturnya, mimik wajahnya, bahkan gerakan tangannya saat mengaduk espresso panas yang baru saja ia pesan. Ia hapal sekali bagaimana raut kegelisahan tergambar dari setiap gerak geriknya. A Victuuri fic. Future-fic. Mind to RnR?


_A Victuuri fanfiction, might contain hurt/comfort._

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

 _ **"If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."**_ (—Victor Nikiforov to Yuuri Katsuki)

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki pernah tahu rasanya; suasana menyesakkan saat ini, tatap mata Victor, gesturnya, mimik wajahnya, bahkan gerakan tangannya saat mengaduk espresso panas yang baru saja ia pesan. Ia hapal sekali bagaimana raut kegelisahan tergambar dari setiap gerak geriknya. Ini sudah musim kedua Victor melatihnya dan Yuuri masih gagal untuk meraih medali emas dalam kompetisi.

"Yuuri."

"Y-Ya?"

Jeda sejenak, Victor memperhatikan bagaimana gula yang baru saja ia tuang ke dalam minumannya larut bersama dengan cairan kental berwarna hitam itu.

Yuuri tidak sabar, ia merasa jantungnya bisa berhenti berdetak saat itu dan ia akan menyesal jika tidak mendengar apa yang ingin Victor katakan.

"Mari kita akhiri … semua ini."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **A Victuuri fanfiction  
** _ **alternate reality, (maybe) future-fic**_

 **-#-**

 **Last Valentine  
[** _ **When I have to say 'goodbye'**_ **]**

 **-#-**

 **Yuri! on Ice © Mitsurō Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu sadar bahwa ini bukan di _basement_ sebuah gedung, bukan juga di dalam kamar penginapan. Mereka ada di sebuah café, duduk berhadapan seperti layaknya pasangan—jika cincin yang melingkar di jari mereka masih bermakna. Baik dirinya maupun Victor tidak menangis; hanya ada raut kekecewaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Victor kecewa pada dirinya, begitupun Yuuri.

Kedua tangan Yuuri dirapatkan di bawah meja, sementara matanya memandang ke segelas _latte_ yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sejak kedatangannya di meja mereka.

Victor menawarkan sebuah perpisahan sama seperti saat ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pelatihnya. Abstrak dan bahkan Yuuri hampir tidak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari seseorang yang sudah melatihnya selama dua musim.

Jujur saja ia ingin menjerit sekarang. Marah pada Victor yang mudah sekali melepaskannya seolah memang Yuuri sama sekali tidak berbakat di olahraga es itu.

Atau memang ia tidak berbakat?

"Kurasa … melatihmu sementara aku pun ikut dalam kompetisi, bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat. Celestino lebih cocok melatihmu daripada aku."

Satu.

"Dan aku rasa, aku rindu suasana Saint Petersburg."

Dua.

"Aku ingin berkompetisi denganmu tanpa beban."

Tiga.

Itu cukup. Yuuri tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan membuat _latte_ -nya bergoyang, keluar dari cangkirnya dan sedikit mengotori piring yang menjadi alas dari gelas _latte_ tadi. Yuuri mengepalkan tangannya dan memandangi Victor dengan tatapan merana. Ia bersumpah akal sehat dan hatinya sedang bertarung saat ini. Jika saja ini bukan di tempat umum yang dilihat banyak orang, mungkin pemuda berkacamata itu sudah 'meledak' sekarang.

Victor bukan tipikal orang yang senang bicara di tempat seperti ini; ia mengingikan privasi ketika harus bicara dengan orang yang dikasihinya. Dan sudut café ini terpaksa menjadi tempat yang ia pilih karena Yuuri terus-terusan menghindarinya ketika ia lagi-lagi berakhir mendapatkan medali perak; di tempat kedua sementara sang legenda berdiri di peringkat pertama dan mengecup medali emasnya tanpa ragu.

Sang pelatih tahu bahwa Yuuri takkan pernah berhasil jika dirinya masih menjadi satu-satunya parameter keberhasilan. Ia hanya ingin Yuuri melampauinya.

"T-Tidakkah bisa kau… berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi? Satu musim saja!" ucap Yuuri, setengah memekik dan membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Yuuri tidak peduli.

Victor memangku dagunya dan melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jemarinya, seolah benda itu tak lagi sama berharganya seperti satu tahun belakangan, "Apa perlu aku melakukan ini juga?"

Benarkah?

Sesederhana ini?

Yuuri memandangi Victor dengan mulut terbuka; seolah tak percaya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang; sekencang saat ia gagal di _Grand Prix Final_ pertamanya, sekeras saat ia gugup di babak penyisihan bersama dengan Victor sebagai pelatihnya.

Bagi Yuuri, memiliki Victor menjadi orang yang lebih dari sekedar pelatihnya adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Mimpi indah dan semua itu hancur hanya dalam dua puluh menit pertemuan ini.

Yuuri duduk kembali di kursinya dengan lemas. Matanya ia pejamkan sebelum cincin itu menjadi arah pandangnya tertuju.

Victor masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, bagai seseorang tak berperasaan. Tidak banyak orang tahu mengenai orientasi seksualnya yang seorang _bisex_. Ia mencintai Yuuri namun pemuda itu menganggap pernyataannya mengenai pertunangan mereka sebagai permainan saja.

Victor tidak suka diremehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Maaf jika selama ini aku belum bisa membuatmu meraih medali emas."

"Victor—"

"Kau masih bisa mengontakku jika ingin."

"Victor!"

Nada suara Yuuri meninggi. Victor kini melipat tangan di depan dada, memandangi orang yang pernah dicintainya dan tak pernah berpikir bahwa setahun belakangan hubungan mereka adalah percuma. Hanya saja Victor tidak melihat 'masa depan' dari langkah mereka.

Yuuri tidak benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya sebagai penggembira saja. Mengikuti permainan Victor seolah pemuda berdarah Russia itu hanya anak-anak yang perlu perhatian.

Nafas Yuuri berat, dadanya sesak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia harus membentak Victor, kenapa harus menahannya, dan kenapa ia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka abstrak, lebih dari sekedar pelatih dan seorang atler _ice-skating_ , tapi juga tidak kurang dari itu.

Lalu siapa Victor bagi Yuuri?

Orang yang ia kagumi? Cintai? Teman? Keluarga?

Abstrak.

Yuuri bahkan tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya sendiri.

Victor mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hadiah dari tas kertas yang dibawanya. Digesernya ke tengah selagi Yuuri masih sibuk dengan kecamuk pertanyaan dan jawaban di dalam otaknya.

"Aku tahu … ini sulit bagimu, bagiku juga, Yuuri. Tapi aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan hidupku. Aku bersumpah … aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyakitimu."

Victor tak merasa bahwa lima menit setelah nada suara Yuuri meninggi adalah penting.

Mereka sama-sama dikuasai emosi dan Victor tidak ingin ini berakhir dengan buruk.

"Mari kita bicara lagi nanti jika kau ingin. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar suaramu di telepon," bibir Victor membentuk kurva, tatap matanya sendu seperti satu tahun lalu.

Ia membangun dinding tipis itu lagi dan Yuuri tahu.

"Selamat valentine. _Dasvidaniya_."

Suara itu lirih. Yuuri membiarkan Victor berlalu.

Nyatanya pekik dari keputusasaannya hanya bisa membuat Victor bertahan kurang dari sepuluh menit. Ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menahannya lebih jauh; dengan hati hancur, dibukanya kotak hadiah yang tadi diberikan oleh Victor.

Sepasang sepatu _skating_ baru, dengan _design_ persis milik Victor.

Yuuri bersumpah Victor membuatnya tenggelam dalam dilema lebih jauh di akhir hubungan mereka.

Pria itu berhasil membuatnya menjadi seorang masokis.

"Victor…"

* * *

 _ **"Victor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it love."**_ (—Yuuri Katsuki, in an interview)

* * *

 **-owari-  
[975 words, 06/04/2017 14.29]**

* * *

 **#catatan:** saya dapat libur dan berencana nonton sama teman, namun waktu konfirmasi, ternyata dia nggak jadi karena ada acara mendadak. Karena kesal, akhirnya mojok di salah satu café dan akhirnya begini. Salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom ini!

Oh ya, cerita ini diambil dari prompt di _writerdigest_ : _Breaking Up on Valentine's Day_

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
